


First Chapters of fanfics I have written over the years and probably won't actually post

by Aaron_The_Th0t



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But also, First chapters of every fanfic idea I've ever actually written!, First one is a Feral Bitty Lamia fic, HEYO!!!, I may just post the rest of the chapters I've written, I will be adding a "Writers Advice" segment of sorts, If you read something you like, If you recognize some of these from a long time ago, My name is Aaron and I write a lot, PS I hate chalk, Second one is just feral bitty, So here they are!, all rough drafts, and I know I won't actually post most of my work, and a way to vent, and if you have a trigger you would like me to keep track of let me know!, any and all trigger warnings will be posted in beginning notes, at the end of every chapter, because actually putting effort into as many fanfics as I have at least written one chapter for, congrats u read my old works, even if it's something as small as chalk, feel free to let me know!, if any - Freeform, it activates my tick, it's a coping mechanism, maybe even rough drafts of my works I have up will show up here!, none of these are "final", starting with chapter two, thank u for reading!, with little tips n stuff I have learned over the years of writing, would literally end me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_Th0t/pseuds/Aaron_The_Th0t
Summary: Read the tags! Most of the info is there!
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Nest of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> First up we have a bitty lamia fic I gave the name Nest of Trouble, one where reader finds a nest of feral bitty lamias in need of some help. If I can find the fanfic this is based on, I will post the link Here, but until I can find it (Yes, I am actively looking, it may take me a few days or so tho) just know this is based on another bitty lamia fanfiction with a very similar start. I (at time of posting) have 2 chapters written, but not finalized. I think the first is in it's second draft, but here, have the original summary!
> 
> You were an animal rescuer. It was usually a side hobby you did for free. You were called out to investigate a report of a "pest infestation" at an old house. You were expecting to find a normal animal, possibly opossum or raccoon. So, it's safe to say you didn't expect to find a nest of lamias.

The call came in around three in the morning. One of your coworkers was frantic, looking for someone to take a case. Apparently some animals of some sort were found in an abandoned building that was scheduled to be torn down at five in the morning. Those who saw them said they looked sickly. They weren't moving well, but managed to crawl into a crevasse that kept the witnesses away.

They were believed to be very small, and had long tails that dragged behind them. No one saw anything besides the tails, however. The demolition crew weren't going to stop for some "pests", so their rescue time was limited.

You rubbed at your eyes as you got up, putting on clothes you didn't care about that much. Rescues were usually dirty work. No one else was willing to go out at this time of morning, let alone on a timed clock. To most, it sounded like a waste of time, even your coworker wasn't very hopeful.

You made it your motto to never give up when hope can be found, so you weren't giving up on whatever was in that old building. You at least had to go check it out. You read over the texts about the building and what was known, and found that the building had been abandoned for about 2 months now. That was definitely enough time for an animal to move in.

The drive there took about 30 minutes. You had a toolbox with you that included a crowbar, screwdriver, and a few other basic tools for tearing through materials. Came in handy when things hid in walls or under drains. You had rescued kittens from a small hole in a ceiling once by using the crowbar to break more of the hole so you could reach in and grab them.

You had about an hour and fifteen minutes to track down whatever lived inside.

You walked inside, immediately ushered by some woman, probably the one who called in. Usually people wouldn't really care what got killed in demolition, so long as it wasn't human. 

The room she lead you to had definitely seen better days. There were some patterns in the dust on the floor, so you took out a flashlight. There were no paw prints, just long lines. Snake. This would be difficult. Snakes could maneuver into small spaces, and some were poisonous. If it was left behind from whoever lived here before, it probably wasn't fairing well. It could be surviving on small rodents taking up residence here as the days got colder, but that was just it. Colder. Snakes were cold blooded and needed warmth.

The most they would get is sunlight shining through the windows, but since it was getting colder inside, even that wouldn't work for long.

The lady guided you over to a wall. There was a couch up against it, and a small hole at the bottom.

You looked over at her, "want to help? We have to be quite as to not spook whatever is there, but I could use the help moving the couch," you whispered.

She nodded, a determined look on her face. She really cared about animals, that made you smile.

"It's most likely a snake, if the trails are any indicator. I can deal with attempting to grab it, so that you won't get bit, we don't know if it's poisonous or not," you explained, and you pointed to the corner of the couch, "you'll pull it away from the wall slowly, I'll work on trying to see what's there."

She nodded, getting ready to move it. You laid down, putting thick gloves on. You weren't using the flashlight directly, instead you put it slightly to the side as not to be too bright, but bright enough to see.

As the couch started to move, you heard a rattle. That got you to back up. You made a signal for her to continue as the hole became more in view. 

Your eyes widened. You were not expecting this.


	2. A Little 'Bit"ty of a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second fic I have is called A Little 'Bit'ty of a Problem, another bitty fic, this time normal feral bitties! (Man, sure can tell my fav type of bitty huh, I personally love pack dynamics n stuff so yee). I started writing this one in May 2018, so nearly two years ago. I always felt I rushed everything in the beginning and felt like it never made the most sense. I wrote 2 chapters in total, both on the same day. Also, for the "writing advice" segment, check the end notes, where I'll talk about motivation and what helps me. Here are some original notes for this fic: 
> 
> Hello! My name is Aaron! This is my first bitty fic, and it is a FREEFORM bitty fic, meaning I am making the rules what I want. I’m taking cool tropes I’ve seen from other fics, and using them here. Such as the packs of ferals, all the bitties, bitty goopster. Now, one thing to address is the Anxiety and Panic attacks, and their differences. The difference, from what I personally have experienced, is how long it lasts. Anxiety attacks build up slowly. For me, it makes my mind move faster and faster, and I get overwhelmed at everything happening around me. It gets hard to focus and it exhausts me. Panic attacks happen suddenly, and cause me to have a hard time breathing, get dizzy, and be unable to be in large, open spaces, and around other people I don’t know really well.
> 
> In real life, I have what is called Generalized Anxiety Disorder, which means, for some reason or another, I have high anxiety levels. Higher than usual, so dealing with new people, going into new spaces, and hanging out with friends can be a little difficult. I, personally, don’t stutter this bad, but sometimes I do have a slip up.
> 
> Because I have GAD I also have depression that extends off of it. To bring more light to it, essentially my anxiety will tell me I’ve messed up, or people hate me, or that they will think I’m weird, or I’ll mess up, and it causes depression which can sometimes confine me to my bed. It isn’t easy to spot unless I say something about it because, like just about everyone I know with depression, I can put up a pretty good facade or completely ignore it to focus on something else.
> 
> When I get angry about someone else's wellbeing, I can push back the anxiety to let me help them without having a complete breakdown. I can stand up for others better than I can for myself. 
> 
> So, yes, I am slightly basing reader on me. Okay, maybe more than slightly, but I’m also making her how I wish I could act. I like to write stories on what I know a lot about, so I don't get facts wrong.
> 
> This fic isn’t going to have smut, but I may make a side fic with little one-shots of the what ifs of this story, including possible smut. 
> 
> Next chapter includes some of the Bitties POVs. Also, Should you also adopt the Cherry? Poor bb needs attention ;-;.
> 
> As stated, there are two chapters in total atm, and I'm not sure I would be able to continue this without a total rewrite of the whole thing, as I never felt it was "good enough" which caused me to stop writing early on

You were shaking, anxiety nearly getting the better of you as you stood across the road from the vibrantly colorful shop. It was the closest local bitty shop of your small town. In the past few years bitties have blown up in popularity, but these days the excitement seemed to die down. There were still a few here and there, and some who were abandoned were farel. Over the years some bitties even formed their version of packs when they were abandoned, which made it safer and better for them.

You weren’t here to reminisce about your studies and research. You loved browsing different sites about bitties, and followed several blogs featuring them. There were Edgies, Sansys, Lil Bros, Baby Blues, Boss’s, Gasters, Poppys, Teacups, and so many more. You had done specific research on so many, but never managed to actually bring yourself to walk into the stores, or confront anyone with them.

To say you had anxiety was an understatement, you had many things wrong in your head, at least you believe so. To others it can be hard to detect, unless they try to interact with you. You would stutter if surprised, and squeak when you were snuck up on. Anxiety and panic attacks were common. (To learn the difference between the two read the explanation at the end of the chapter!). Unless you knew the person, or were around someone you knew and trusted, you tended to be unable to keep their gaze, but you strived for interaction with people.

Kinda contradictory, you needed social interaction with people, but couldn’t initiate anything yourself.

Generalized Anxiety Disorder works that way for you, you guess. On top of anxiety, it lead to a bit of depression at times. You couldn’t finish high school, so you settled for living with your friends on low-paying jobs for a few years, unwilling to live with your parents. After a while, you were noticed from your writing, and it took a turn for the best, it seemed. You have a steady paycheck from people buying books and merch, and even helped direct a few series based on them. You spent most of your younger years writing, and found a publisher and got your name out on a few social media sights with some controversial topics, such as gender and race issues, and a better society. 

You’re still writing your series, only five books done, one you are updating chapter by chapter for people to read for free, a patreon attached to that one for extra money in case you need it. You also enjoyed sewing, selling little things like tails and paws and patches when you complete them. You were no longer struggling money wise, and, against your friends kind words, decided to move out to stop crowding their house and feeding off their hospitality.

That is where you find yourself now, loneliness driving you to seek out someone to make the days less… miserable. Left alone to your thoughts wasn’t always the best, but you weren’t one to bug others or inconvenience them. Don’t want to be a burden.

But… adopting meant helping them find a home, so it wasn’t you being a burden to rely on them if they also relied on you, right? That’s what you told yourself, knowing that many bitties don’t get adopted and need homes. And that you can’t live alone.

You had talked it out with your therapist, and they had suggested that, since you can’t deal with people, you adopt a bitty. There was one issue however. You tended to get a little carried away once you were comfortable somewhere, so you highly doubted you would walk away with just one today. You can afford to dent your savings, since you live in a small house in the woods around the small town. You had room for bitties there, not exactly people, but bitties took up less space.

You shifted the black scarf around your face, leg tapping as you stood, trying to muster up the courage to walk over and into the store.

...

Wasn’t was easy as it sounds to other people  
You closed your eyes, and took a few deep breaths, thinking of anything you could to divert your mind before looking around, and walking across the street, hand hovering over the door handle. Closing your eyes, you pushed it open, assaulted by the loudness of the pen that held most of the bitties.

Looking around you spotted one of the caretakers conversing with a bitty who looked like he was about to cry. A Cherry, from what you could see. You walked up softly to see what was going on, and could hear the Cherry trying not to cry.

“Come on, Cherry, you can go into the pen with the rest of them. I’m sure they would love to see you,” the person tried to persuade him.

The Cherry looked at the pen, and back to the man in front of him, shaking his head. The man huffed and you saw him raise his hand, the Cherry scooting back further into the container he was in. You weren’t sure what was going on, exactly, but you didn’t want to let the person touch the Cherry, caretaker or not.

“Excuse me,” you said, tapping the man on the shoulder. He turned his attention to you, and you shrunk under his gaze, anxiety returning tenfold, “I-i was j-just wonderin-ing if I could have h-help?” you asked, looking at the floor, hands returning to your scarf to pull it up to your eyes.

He had blond hair, and only seemed a few inches taller than you. Green eyes softened as you shrunk away, “Of course, ma’am, what can I help you with today?”

“W-well, off the bat why w-were you trying to p-pull the Ch-Cherry out when h-he really seemed to n-not want t-to,” you asked, glancing up. He glanced at the Cherry, who was covered by blankets in the back.

“He is one of the newest Bitties here, and doesn’t want to go into the pen. He’s afraid of them, and everyone else here, so I’m trying to get him to get over it by putting him in the pen, to face his fear.”

Your eyes widened and your anxiety shrunk back at the thought of how much damage that could do to the poor thing,”y-your new aren’t you,” you said, and he looked shocked, “Cherry’s need to be cared for and tended to with gentleness. Instead of trying to expose him to all of them at once, bring one or two into his cage, preferably calm ones so he doesn’t feel overwhelmed,” you continued, looking over at the Cherry, who peaked out at you, “putting him in the pen could cause him to have a panic attack, which is never good.”

Once you finished, the caretaker looked at you, his shoulders falling forward as he rubbed his arm, “sorry, I am new, I was just trying to help him,” he said, shrugging, “Whenever I was afraid of something I found if I faced it head on I could overcome it-”

“Cherry’s don’t work the same, they have special needs,” you said, before remembering what you were there for. Considering how the staff currently here didn’t really know what he was doing, you decided to try and see the bitties who had been here the longest, “a-and I was wondering which of the-the bitties has been here the l-longest,” you managed to peep out.

The caretaker seemed to think, staring at the floor intensely, “the ones in the back. They aren’t exactly fit to be in a home. They were ferals who came in hurt and hungry, and we can’t exactly legally return them to the streets-”

“Can I see them,” you ask, and he laughs.

“You seem to be gaining your courage, eh?” he asks, looking at you, “My name is Lake. You seem to know more about these guys than I do. Do you have any?”

You shook your head, “Just y-years of research,” you said as he started walking into the back room.

It was a nice space, shelves nailed into walls with different clear plastic containers. Some held bitties who were obviously in heat, a few held injured or sick bitties who didn’t look all that bad, maybe a small crack or fracture in a bone or something.

Then you looked at the wall, a small one on the side, with seven different clear containers, scrap fabrics layering the floors. You saw that each housed one bitty, and some of them leaned against the walls to get closer to the others. You could make out that they were ferals almost immediately.

In order for a bitty to be considered a feral they had to have a few key traits. On the streets, the energy they used tended to make them stronger, due to how much magic they had to use to keep themselves alive. Their forms, made with magic, could adapt easily to their surroundings when given the right amount of magic. Ferals were noted to grow longer canines, have sharper fingers, usually some type of tail, and be a bit larger than other bitties.

Looking at the containers you felt your anger flare up again, rushing over to them. There was a Sansy, Papy, Lil Bro, Baby Blue, Goopster, Boss, and Edgy. The Lil Bro saw you first and growled, but you stayed headstrong.

You spun around violently to face Lake, “This is where the pack is kept?” you asked.

“Yes, whenever one of them was adopted they would be brought back within a day-”

“Because, as a pack, they strive to be together! Keeping them apart like this is why they are so violent,” you started, turning back towards them. All of them were facing you, the Boss, Edgy, and Lil Bro were staring at you with cold gazes. The Sansy seemed to be keeping an eye on the others more than you, which was difficult for him, being seperated from them.

You reached out to pick up one of the containers before Lake stepped forward, “I wouldn’t do that, no one can deal with even one of them for a day,” he warned, and you scoffed.

You picked up the container by the handle on the top, the container was the one holding the Lil Bro. He was in a black tank top and gray pants, and stood defensively. You eyes softened, seeing how they were treated, “What do you feed them,” you asked Lake, and he shrugged.

“Same as the other bitties-”

“So those pellets, then, huh? The cheap ones?” you asked, rolling your eyes, “Is there a smaller space than this?” you asked, putting the carrier back.

“Yes, we have a closet, but it’s full of cleaning supplies,” he said, looking at you quizzically. 

You nodded, and turned to face him, eyes filled with determination, “clean it out, and lock me in with the bitties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the "writers advice" segment of my notes! Today I'll talk about motivation and what all helped me while writing!
> 
> First thing is that you need to write for yourself. Write what you want to, when you want to. If you rush your writing, you'll end up with work that you dislike. This is why I don't have an update schedule, because I find I am unable to produce decent work, and therefor unable to even write, if I try to write under a time crunch. Yes, maybe I'll get more work done under a time crunch, but I would never be satisfied with my work. I make sure I'm not focusing on numbers that my fanfics are bringing in, more on if I want to write and post something.  
> Second is having a plan, at least a basic backbone, for any of my stories. Let's take Guardians of a Path (Undertale fanfic) for example. Guardians of a Path is a story I had bouncing around in my head for about a month before I pulled out the first chapter. I know how I want it to end, I know what kinds of plotpoints to bring up alone the way, ect. Now referencing Back To Your Regularly Scheduled Programming (Transformers fanfic), I, once again, have a near complete list of major plot points I want to show off and a love for the story I made. Behind a Pain of Glass (darkiplier/reader), however, I have no real plan for. This is a fic I will scarcely update, as I have no real plan for it and just kinda go "I like this" sometimes. It is not going to be a "good" work, as I am not bringing it out of first draft and just write and post since it isn't a story I want to be "good".
> 
> That's all I got today, but thank you all for reading! I might update every day, I might update every other day, or even less often then that, depends on what I got going on in my headspace! Have a wonderful day!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!! Sorry this isn’t a real chapter BUT PLEASE READ!!!

I am going to be restarting all of my stories because I started writing them without much thought, and am deciding to restart them to make them a bit better and have chapters and stuff planned before they get posted. 

In the mean time if you want to find me and keep updated on stuffs I am on a discord server, invite link is discord.gg/qr9jGEj, my name on the server is Th0w0t, but my discord tag changes every now and then so I can’t exactly post it cuz it’ll probably change next month anyways, but I’m also on tumblr! I have a tumblr blog specifically for undertale fanfic that I’m going to start using every now and then [Here,](https://blueberryisalittleshit.tumblr.com/) or you can look it up, the tumblr tag is blueberryisalittleshit (reference to an old fav fanfic made by a friend of mine I was planning on recreating, and might still at some point cuz it gives a new version of blueberry I don’t see get used very often that makes for some good angst >:3)

I’ll be leaving these few fanfics this gets posted in up until their rebooted versions go up, then the old ones will get an update for a week saying that the new versions are up before being deleted.

I hope you all are having a wonderful day and hope to see you all around!

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my first chapters tend to be short, as they are sort of openers into whatever story I was writing. Nest of Trouble I did originally intend of posting, but as most of my stories go, I couldn't continue it since I had other stories I wanted to work on and didn't have a set plot for this one. If you want to see more, let me know!


End file.
